


A Night Out

by Gay_Renegade



Category: Schlattbur - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Renegade/pseuds/Gay_Renegade
Summary: Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction, thank you.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

Schlatt had one too many drinks that night; Wilbur had came over for a visit and they had decided that it would be a good idea to go out and have a drink or two. But it ended up being more than two drinks, maybe three or five, Schlatt couldn’t remember. Luckily enough, Wilbur was the more responsible of the two and had gotten them an Uber. They ended up clambering in trying to get Schlatt home quickly before he puked everywhere. The ride was short and quick with the driver wanting to avoid a stomach fiasco in their car. Wilbur dragged Schlatt out of the Uber and up to Schlatt’s apartment where Schlatt fumbled with the keys for a bit before unlocking the door. Schlatt stumbled away from Wilbur and somehow managed to get to his room before collapsing. Wilbur sighed and grabbed two cups of water; one for him and one for Schlatt. He drank the cup of water before placing it in the sink and went over to Schlatt’s room. He woke Schlatt up and told him to drink the cup of water before going back to sleep. Schlatt nearly poured it on himself since he had missed his mouth. Wilbur sighed and gently grabbed ahold of Schlatt face and the water cup. “Open up and drink.” He softly commanded Schlatt. Schlatt grumbled and mumbled about Wil not being his mother, but ultimately listened. Once he finished, Wilbur let go of Schlatt’s face before heading back to the kitchen and letting the American sleep. He made it to the guest room where Schlatt was letting him stay and got ready for bed. 

It had been four hours when Schlatt had gone to sleep and woken back up again. He groaned and nuzzled his face into his pillow, but there was one nagging problem; his dick. It was hard and leaking precum. For christ sake, he just wanted to sleep, but he had to take care of it. He reached over to his nightstand and fumbled around searching for the lube that was usually there. He eventually found it after knocking all of his shit off of the nightstand and sighed when he brought his arm back. He flipped over onto his back and took off his pants. Schlatt started to stroke his dick while thinking of the lovely and good looking Englishman that was residing in a room over. He moaned and let out a breathy whine wanting more than a hand on his cock. He wanted to be touched by Wilbur. He wanted to be filled and fucked by Wilbur. He just wanted Wilbur. Schlatt changed positions with his face down in the pillows and his ass in the air. He poured lube onto his fingers and slowly started to stretch and finger-fucking himself.

Wilbur had woken up to some strange sounds filling the apartment. He got up and out of bed trying to figure out where and what was making those sounds. But soon enough, the sounds lead him to Schlatt’s door. Wilbur’s face heated up as he heard, “_Please...Don’t stop Wilbuuur.._” along with more pleads and moans coming from the room. He knocked gently on Schlatt’s door asking if he was alright. There was no answer, only moans and whimpers mixed in with Wilbur’s name. So, he cracked open the door ever so slightly, and was met with a wondrous sight. Schlatt’s face buried in pillows with his ass in the air trying to fuck himself on his fingers pretending it was Wilbur’s cock. Shock filled Wilbur seeing his good friend fucking himself and moaning his name without a care in the world. He groaned quietly watching the lustful show in front of him. He palmed himself watching Schlatt’s fingers intently going in and out of the sweet forbidden place. Oh how he wanted to replace them and shove his cock into Schlatt and make him sing praises about how good Wilbur felt inside of him. Quiet moans and sighs escaped Wilbur’s mouth as he stroked his cock. It wasn’t before long Schlatt had cummed moaning Wilbur’s name one last time before he removed his fingers from his wet and sloppy hole; Wilbur wasn’t too far behind. With a few more strokes, Wilbur had cummed biting his lip to prevent any noise escaping. He put away his dick and quickly retreated back to his room. He hopped back into bed and wondered how he was going to face Schlatt tomorrow.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title is; there'll be smut in the next and final chapter of this, now, saga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all finally got your second chapter, but there'll be a third with smut and a conclusion to this saga <3

Muffled groans and curses came from the not-so-morning person, Schlatt. He tried lifting his head from his pillow, but promptly let it drop back down. “What the fuck happened last night?” He mumbled to himself. Only fragments of last night returned to him; the drinks, the Uber, and Wilbur. “Oh god, Wilbur. He probably thinks I’m a fuckin’ idiot for drinking that much.” He thought, berating himself. He sighed and attempted a second time to get up. It was successful as he slowly got up, he saw a half-empty lube bottle next to his pillow and that his pants and underwear were gone. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, trying to piece together what happened last night. “Did he... and Wilbur… fuck? No, no, otherwise Wilbur would be in his bed with him. Would he? Shit. But if they didn’t, it would fuck up his and Wilbur’s relationship asking Wilbur that.” He buried his face in his hands and groaned trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes of contemplating, Schlatt got up with one last sigh and changed out of what was left of last night’s clothing into pj’s. He headed to the hallway bathroom for a shower.  
Wilbur groaned as he woke up remembering what had occurred last night and the shameful act he had done; dread filled his whole body. “How the fuck am I going to face Schlatt now?” He thought as he stared at the white ceiling. “I’ll just pretend as if nothing ever happened and we can go on about our merry little lives an-and…” The image of Schlatt face down in a pillow and his fingers in his ass moaning Wilbur’s name danced across Wilbur’s mind. A shiver ran down Wilbur’s spine just at the tangible thought of Schlatt being his. “Bloody hell…” Wilbur whispered to himself knowing it was going to be a feat and a half to make Schlatt admitted his feelings for Wilbur. “Alright, time to get a move on.” Wilbur thought to himself and rolled out of bed. He headed across the apartment over to the hallway bathroom that was next to Schlatt’s room. Wilbur was tempted to sneak a glance at the sleeping Schlatt, but decided against it just in case Schlatt woke up. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him; he took his clothes off, turned the shower on, and hopped in. As the hot water sprayed onto Wilbur, he let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes; enjoying the warmth. However, that only lasted for a few minutes, as he heard the bathroom door opened. “Oh, fuck!” Wilbur thought as he turned to see who entered the bathroom. “Sch-Schlatt!” was all that Wilbur could manage to say as he saw the half-asleep man enter the bathroom.  
The half-asleep Schlatt turned his head towards the voice that called out to him and quickly realized that a nude Wilbur was standing in the shower. The frosted glass doors on the shower did almost nothing to hide Wilbur’s wet and very much naked figure. His eyes widened and he frantically turned to escape the bathroom. “Sorry!” Schlatt shouted as he exited the bathroom and hid in his room until he heard the shower turn off. “Shitshitshitshit.” Schlatt mumbled to himself. “First, the might-be fuck an-and now this! What has Wilbur done to me?!” Schlatt thought bewilderedly until a gentle knock on his door and his name being spoken. “Schlatt, I know you’re in there. Don’t pretend you’re not.” Wilbur said gently, “It’s alright. You were still half-asleep when you walked in. I’m gonna go and get changed. The shower’s open.” After Wilbur has finished speaking, Schlatt heard footsteps walking away from his bedroom door. He sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, yet again, but this time with no naked Wilbur to be found.


End file.
